Witch
by Xescay
Summary: The Mister is a mysterious storyteller who weaves the most wonderful tales. One day, he arrives at a town, and tells the children of a beautiful yet heartwrenching tale. Could the story have its roots in reality? Who is this Mister person? AU and OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

Hi~~!

I do realise that I haven't written in a long time, and for that I'm very sorry.

But anyway, I have the time to write now, so you could probably expect a few chapters coming up soon.

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this story belong to me. The plot does, however belong to me. The song Witch Hunt (Megurine Luka, Vocaloid), from which this story came from belongs to the legendary Monty.

WARNNGS: Yaoi! That means boy X boy. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and a (sorta?) OOC Genesis and Sephiroth.

Moving on... onto the story!

* * *

><p>The sun had just begun to set, casting great streaks of red across the dusty pink-gold canvas of the sky. The world was abuzz as it prepared - mostly - for the night-time. Suddenly, there was the thudding of many feet pounding the dirt underfoot.<p>

"It's the Mister! It's the Mister!" the boy at the head of the crowd yelled. "It's the Mister who tells great stories! He's back!"

More doors were opened as the children of the town ran out onto the main street. The Mister as he was reverently called by the children was a mysterious storyteller who travelled far and wide to tell his tales. He often stopped at this town, claiming that the children were best behaved here. He had a beautiful voice, and could captivate even the most unruly of audiences within the space of a few seconds.

"Mister! Mister!" the children all surrounded the cloaked figure. They began to babble in their excitement.

"Hey hey hey," the Mister chuckled. "I can't tell my story if you're all talking, now can I?"

"No Mister. Sorry Mister," the children chorused, before bursting out laughing. It was always the same, every time he came.

The Mister smiled beneath the cowl of his cloak. No one really knew who he was bcause of it. He always seemed like such a strange, mysterious person because of it.

"Right," he clapped and rubbed his hands together. "What story shall I tell you lot this today?"

"A love story!" the girls cried.

"Ew, no! A war story! With heaps of blood and killing!" the boys yelled.

"Hmmm... what about a love story this time, and a war story the next time I come?"

"Promise you'll remember?" the boys said.

"Of course," the cloaked man leaned back. "Oh, but let me warn you first. This is a sad love story."

Immediately, he began to pull his audience into an almost sleep-like trace with his clever word-weaving.

* * *

><p>He looked out of his dirty little cell. The townspeople had begun to make the stake. He closed his sapphire eyes and slid down the slimy stone wall as if his legs could no longer support him. He had seen so many others burn before. He could still hear their final anguished screams. He could still smell the stench of burning flesh and hair. The experience was seared deep into his memory. Sighing, he hid his face in his hands. When had everything turn so bad? Ah yes, that's right. It all had started on that fateful day.<p>

"Ah! Come back here!" a man shouted as he chased a pigeon. The bird had escaped his grasp, and was currently fleeing with astounding skill from the him. The auburn haired guy's wild antics became more frenzied as the bird's form became hidden by the many buildings in the town. Forcing his legs to move, he began to run faster after the bird.

The outskirts of the town was often deserted during the day time. Today was no different, save for a single figure strolling leisurely down the empty streets. The man was really tall, standing at almost two meters at a glance. He had beautiful, well kept silver hair. His eyes were like shimmering emeralds in the pale alabaster of his skin. What surprised the young man the most was not his oddly coloured hair, but rather his fine clothes. The man wore ornate clothes made of the finest materials. Mentally, the guy swore. How was he going to get his bird back without being hauled off to the jailhouse?

"Is this your bird?" the man queried. His voice was silky smooth. Calm and quiet, yet comanding at the same time.

"Uh, yeah," the guy said awkwardly. What was he meant to do next? Introduce himself? His features scrunched up as he tried to figure it out. He heard a light tinkering laugh. The ever-stoic prince was laughing? Wait, prince? Where did that come from? The auburn haired guy's jaw dropped. The guy had seemed so serious before! The man opened his eyes and seemed to finally notice finally notice the other person.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Your face was so amusing..." his voice trailed off. "Anyway, here's your bird back. She's beautiful. You must take really good care of her."

"Thanks."

They were both silent for a moment, neither one really quite sure what to do next.

"My name is, uh, Genesis. Genesis Rhapsodos at your service, sir." Did he say it right? Was that how you were meant to say it?

The other man nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Genesis. My name is Sephiroth Cresent. You do not need to be so formal here. I... Don't exactly want anyone to notice me."

Ah, so he _was_ the prince.

Sephiroth extended his hand and gave Genesis a gentle smile.

"Nah, pleasure's mine," Genesis shook the proffered hand. Maybe royalty wasn't as bad as everyone made them out to be afterall.

* * *

><p>"Now children, it's getting late and you should all be going back home now," the magic was broken, and everyone returned to reality. The Mister made shooing movements at the children with his hands, trying getting them to scramble back home. "I'll see you tomorrow."<p>

"Promise you'll be here tomorrow?" a little girl asked. Shyly, she extended her pinky finger. Mister smiled and interlocked his pinky with the girl's.

"Yeah, I promise."

The children cheered at the promise of another wonderous night of storytelling, befoe shuffling sleepily back home. Mister sat himself down on a rock as he watched the children trudge back to the town. His eyes bacame distant as the moon climbed higher above the world. Perhaps he was dreaming up of the next part of his story. Perhaps he was reminiscing about the long-gone past. Whichever one it was, only the powers above knew.

* * *

><p>Hmm, now that I think about it, I'm not sure I would tell that sort of to kids...<p>

What do you think he's thinking about?

Please review! It keeps my muses happy, which in turn keeps me writing!

I swear I will post the next chapter soon! Until then, please be patient with me.

Thank you for reading!

-Xescay-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers in first chapter.

Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter's been late. I wrote this up, then lost it, then found it just yesterday... I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>The children all clamoured about him, their faces all showing the same eager expressions as they had before. Mister sat on a rock, surrounded by all the kids, a small, warm smile hidden behind the high collar of his cloak.<p>

"Now then, shall we continue our story…?"

* * *

><p>The prince, Sephiroth, and the villager, Genesis, quickly became acquainted with one another as they often found themselves meeting by complete chance – sometimes, they met in the parks and gardens within the lord's castle, or occasionally down by the river, where one could catch many fish if one so wished. The river was also a place renowned for its beauty, and this was what had attracted the prince to said place.<p>

"Rhapsodos, is that you?" the russet haired child, who had been looking into the blue depths of the river, glanced up.

"Hi there, Seph- I mean, your Highness!"

"Don't call me that. Please, feel free to call me 'Sephiroth'."

"If you say so…" the boy was still uneasy. The prince, upon seeing his companion's unease, continued. "And in turn, I shall call you Genesis. We're friends, and we're most certainly not at the palace, so let us not be so formal."

The other boy nodded. "So, why are you here, Sephiroth?"

The princeling was silent for a moment, before he began to speak.

"I… this place is really beautiful. It's nice and calming to listen to the bird, too. Why do you come here, Genesis?"

"I need to catch fish, for dinner, you see. The fish here are the best – they're delicious and they're usually really plump, so you don't need to catch heaps of them. I bet you eat these kinds of fish every day!"

He glanced at the young prince, who was staring blankly at the ripples upon the river's blue skin.

"Sephiroth?"

"Ah," the boy blinked. "I'm sorry, I must have blanked out." His eyes grew distant again. "No, actually, I've never had fish from here before."

The auburn haired boy stood up, a basket of fish in one hand. He held out his other hand for the prince.

"Come on then. Come over my place today, and we'll show you what the best food in the whole entire world's like!"

Happily, the prince-child took the proffered hand. A small, yet content smile graced his beautiful features. "Thank you, Genesis."

"Any time."

The two walked off to the slums, where the less fortunate of society lived. Everywhere, there was junk and illness.

"Genesis, don't tell me this is where you…" the young prince looked about disapprovingly. The entire district was absolutely filthy!

"Yup! This is where I live!" Genesis grinned happily.

"How is it that you can be so happy, even though you live in the worst part of town, where you could die any moment from a deadly sickness?" Sephiroth nudged a rat away with the toe of his shoe, careful not to touch the ugly thing.

"Because I have mum, and dad, and Angeal – he's my friend, and now, you." Genesis's tone was a serious one. Sephiroth's heart beat faster as those words left his companion's lips. He meant _that_ much to the other boy? Words escaped him, and he found that he could not place the feelings he had within him into words.

"Genesis…" he breathed.

"Yes?" the other boy turned around. "We're nearly there."

"Genesis, I think… I think I love you," Sephiroth said. That was love, wasn't it? To be captivated by a person to the point that you could barely breathe, barely think, in the presence of said person.

"Of course you do! It's 'cos I'm so awesome, isn't it?" Genesis grinned. He noticed his friend's earnest expression. "Wait… friend love, or love love?"

"Love love," Sephiroth looked deeply into his friend's eyes. His hand caressed the other's cheek.

"Sephiroth?"

"Yes?"

"I… I think I might feel the same way… about you…" the boy averted his gaze to look to the side. A bright red flush tinted his cheeks.

"I'm so happy," Sephiroth whispered and brushed his lips against the younger teen's forehead.

"A-anyway, we're n-nearly there…" Genesis's flushed face became redder. "Just a few more streets…"

They stopped at a small shack made of miscellaneous building materials that seemed to have been 'borrowed' from some kind of abandoned building. It was tiny, barely a few metres square at most, but it was the place Genesis called home, and so, he would treat it as thus. A home.

"I'm home! And I've got a friend with me!" Genesis entered without bothering with taking off his shoes.

"Hm? Sephiroth, come in, come in," he said when he noticed his friend, who was standing – rather awkwardly – in the doorway. "Don't bother about your shoes. They rats will bite you if you take them off."

The prince nodded and entered the building.

"Ooh, and who's this?" a pretty lady greeted the duo.

"Mum, this is Sephiroth. Sephiroth, my mum."

"Oh, please, call me Diane," the lady smiled easily. "There's no need to be formal here, even if you are the heir to the throne."

Sephiroth's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Oh, come on. Like such fine clothes are commonplace. Here, it doesn't matter who you are anyway. Everyone's equal here."

"That's a relief," he prince sighed. "I'm not exactly what you'd call 'at home' at a stiff place like the palace."

The prince ended up going to Genesis's place as often as he could. Eventually, they became lovers, and when they announced it to Genesis's parents, they were both showered with wishes for happiness and a good future together. Delight filled their lives, and it seemed as if everything was perfect. Nobody was expecting what was to come next.

* * *

><p>Mister clapped his hands together, breaking the reverie he had his audience in. The children slowly blinked their eyes as reality returned to them, before groaning.<p>

"Oh, Mister, why'd the story have to end there?"

"Because it's late. Now, go to bed and come back tomorrow and tell me what you think will happen next."

Slowly, the children nodded sleepily and ambled towards their respective homes, the Mister watching over them the entire time.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you think of the story, and how I could improve!<p>

Thank you for reading/reviewing.

-Xescay, XIV-


End file.
